Chris Flynn
Chris Flynn is the main protagonist in Wrong Turn. He is portrayed by Desmond Harrington. Biography Chris is a medical student and is traveling through West Virginia. He runs into traffic and a Trucker tells him that there has been a chemical spill. Chris decides to turn around and find another way. He finds an old gas station owned by an old man. He asks the old man for directions, but he doesn't know any. Chris then finds a bulletin board with a map on it, showing another road. Chris leaves and takes the road. He stops at two cross roads and chooses one of, taking a wrong turn. After dropping a CD and putting back into the cars stereo, Chris sees and stares at a dead animal at the side of road. When he looks back in the middle of the road, he accidentally runs into another car. The car belongs to Jessie, Carly, Scott, Francine and Evan. Francine and Evan are angry at Chris because Francine's mother owned the car, but Scott calms them down. Jessie shows the group a strip of barbed wire and tells them that someone put them on the road on purpose. Carly jokes about redneck assholes doing it. Jessie, Chris, Scott and Carly leave to go get help, while Evan and Francine stay behind at the cars, where they are soon killed by Saw Tooth. The group find an old cabin and enter it. The cabin is dirty and is filled with junk. Scott helps Carly try to find the bathroom. Chris looks in the kitchen and Jessie goes upstairs. Carly finds a hand in the tub. Chris finds body parts in container in a fridge. Jessie finds barbed wire, the same one used on the road. Everyone meets back with each other and starts panicking. They hear the cannibals coming home, so they all hide. Carly and Scott hide in a room. Jessie and Chris hide under a bed. The cannibals enter and throw Francine's body on the ground. Chris and Jessie see this and her blood drips to them. The cannibals then take Francine's body and place on a table. Saw Tooth drops a bullet for his gun and it rolls where Chris and Jessie are. They start to get nervous because Saw Tooth might look under the bed, but instead of looking underneath, Saw Tooth sticks his hand under and finds the bullet with his hand, then grabs it. Three Finger and Saw Tooth begin cutting Francine up with a saw. Chris and Jessie hear it. Scott and Carly see it through a small hole in the door. Later the cannibals go to sleep, everyone gets out of their hiding spots. Chris holds the squeaky spring of the door because it makes noise and gets his hands cut. The others get out. Chris sees that Saw Tooth is awake and staring at him. Chris, Jessie, Carly and Scott run up a hill and into the forest. The cannibals go after them and get in their truck. The group find a clearing in the forest and find millions of cars that belonged to the people the cannibals killed. The cannibals show up with their truck on the other side and everyone hides behind a car. Chris tries to distract the cannibals so the others can get their truck, but gets he shot in the leg. Scott kisses Carly and runs off and shouts at the cannibals, luring the cannibals away from the others. Jessie and Carly help Chris up and they get to the truck. Jessie opens the trucks door and Evan's body falls out into the ground. Carly screams and doesn't want to get in, but Jessie and Chris make her and they drive off. They try to look for Scott and they find him, but before he can make it to them, Saw Tooth shoots three arrows into his back, killing him. Carly screams and cries. Saw Tooth tries to shoot them in the truck, but the arrow hits the trucks window and shatters it. Jessie, Chris and Carly drive away. Carly is a mess and wants to go back for Scott. Chris and Jessie try calming her. They end up at a dead end get the truck gets stuck in the mud. They get out of the car. Carly sits down and doesn't wanna go any further. Chris finds a large stick and uses it to help him walk. Jessie reassures Carly that they are going to get out. Jessie, Chris and Carly walk through the forest and Chris is almost caught in a bear trap. Jessie screams and gets by Chris' side, while Carly laughs. They continue walking and after a while, they all decide to rest. Carly sees a watch tower and the three climb it, then get inside. It starts getting late, Carly finds glow sticks and gives some to Jessie and Chris. Jessie finds a first aid kit and fixes Chris' wounds on his leg. Carly finds a radio and they try to get help, but no one answers. It's dark now. Chris looks out the window and sees the cannibals holding torches, looking for them in the forest. They all hide the glow sticks and try to be quiet. A man on the radio begins talking, alerting the cannibals they are up in the watch tower. Jessie tries to get the man to help them, but he keeps asking what's their position. Jessie helps Chris move a desk on the hatch so the cannibals can't get in. Carly screams at the man in the radio to hurry up and help them, but he never answers back. It becomes quiet and then Three Finger sticks his hands through the hatch, but Chris stomps on it. Three Finger screams and pulls his hand away. Carly tries using the radio, but the radio is yanked by Three Finger ,whose laughter is heard. Everyone gets up and discovers the cannibals have set the watch tower on fire. Carly panics and finds an old big suit case. She smashes a window and tries to jump, but Jessie and Chris stop her. But Chris realizes Carly is right. Jessie is confused with him. Chris tells them both them that there are huge trees nearby and they can jump into them. Chris goes first, then Carly and last is Jessie. Chris, Jessie and Carly begins crossing over big branches on the trees. The cannibals see them. Three Finger climbs the trees, while Saw Tooth tries to Jessie and Carly with arrows. Jessie and Chris make it over the other side of the tree, but Carly is scared and stays where she is. Three Finger sneaks up by her holding an axe. Chris and Jessie try to warn her, but as Carly turns Three Finger swings the axe and decapitates Carly through the mouth. Jessie cries for her friend, but Chris covers her mouth and holds her back. Chris and Jessie then make a plan. Jessie leads Three Finger to her and when he is about to attack her, Chris, who has pulled a large branch back, lets go of it and it swings back at Three Finger, knocking him out of the tree. Jessie and Chris then get out of the trees and hide under a huge water fall. They both see the cannibals passing by, but the cannibals don't see them through the rushing water. Jessie and Chris sit down. Jessie tells Chris about how she came home one day, finding a message her boyfriend left, telling her he doesn't wanna be with her anymore and Carly, Scott, Evan and Francine planned the trip for her. She is sad that they are dead and Chris tells her it isn't her fault. They hug and soon fall asleep. Jessie wakes and sees Saw Tooth swinging an axe at her, but it was only just a dream. Chris and Jessie leave the water fall and go through the forest. They get to a hill and find the road. The cannibals then show up and Chris is almost hit with an axe. The cannibals push Chris down the hill and take Jessie away. The cannibals take Jessie back to their cabin and tie her to a bed. Chris then sees the trooper that called them in the watch tower driving in his direction. Chris runs into the middle of the road and gets him to stop his car. The trooper gets out of his car and Chris tries to tell him what is going on, but Saw Tooth shoots the trooper in the his right eye with an arrow. Chris gets into the troopers car, but can't drive it because he doesn't have the keys. Chris hides under the car and then Saw Tooth checks under the car, but finds him gone. Chris is actually hiding in the nearby bushes. Saw Tooth takes the keys and the troopers body into the car, then begins to start it. Chris quickly goes under the car and grabs on to something under the car that he hangs on to. Saw Tooth drives the car back to the cabin. Saw Tooth takes the troopers body into the cabin, where they cut his head off and One Eye starts pointing his knife at Jessie, who is screaming and crying. Saw Tooth and One eye notice their door is on fire and Chris crashes the troopers car into the cabin, running over One Eye. Chris goes to untie Jessie, but Saw Tooth attacks him. He throws him around the room and tries to hit him with an axe. Saw Tooth then grabs Chris and raises him up by his check. Chris is getting strangled. Jessie, who is almost untied, grabs Saw Tooth's bow that is near her and shoots him in the back of the head with an arrow, saving Chris. He then goes and unties her feet. Three Finger shows up and attacks them, hitting Chris with a paddle. Jessie grabs a wood and hits Three Finger, while Chris crawls away. Three finger gets out his knives. Jessie tries to hit him again, but he kicks her into the ground. Chris finds a chain and wraps it around Three Fingers neck, strangling him. Jessie gets the axe and charges at them, hitting Three Finger with it. Just as Chris picks up a shot gun, Chris and Jessie see that cannibals are coming back to life. One eye grabs Jessie from under the car, but Chris stomps on his arm and he lets go of her. The two run out of the cabin and back up. The cannibals start to get up. There's only one shell in the shot gun and Chris shoots the back of the car where two gas cans are placed. The car explodes into flames, killing the cannibals and destroying the cabin. Chris and Jessie then take the cannibals truck. They drive back at the gas station where Chris went before he met Jessie and her friends. The old man that Chris talked to sees the truck and hides in the gas station, but watches through the blinds in the window. Chris, who has a piece of shirt wrapped around his arm, making a cast, gets out and grabs a map that was on the bulletin board. He then goes back into the truck with Jessie and they drive off, going home. Trivia * In the script, his original name was Adam Holden. * There is a deleted scene, where he and Jessie kiss under the water fall. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wrong Turn Category:Main Character Category:Survivors